1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compounds derived from thienylacetic acid, and to processes for the preparation of such compounds. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the present compounds, and to the preparation and use of such compositions for the treatment of disorders of brain functions or for controlling cerebral aging processes.
2. Description of the Art
The novel compounds and compositions of the present invention have been found to be considerably superior to hitherto known compounds used for similar purposes, such as piracetam, aniracetam and oxiracetam, which are not thienylacetic acid derivatives.
The closest known chemically-related thienylacetic acid compounds are the starting compounds 2-thienylglyoxylic acid and 2-thienylglycin (formula V) which are commercially available. They are not known to display encephalotropic or nootropic effects or to be useful for treatment of brain disorders.